What The Matter
by Hiroichi Ryuuta
Summary: Maaf, saya tidak pandai membuat summary terutama untuk fic ini. so No Summaries
1. Chapter 1

What The Matter

A Fiction by

Ahmad Tobi

From A story

"Now We're Friends"

by

shirruetto

Disclaimer

Original character "NARUTO" by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning

Super OOC

"Hinata."

Sesosok pemuda tubuh tinggi berpakaian SMA berjalan sambil menggumam. Bukan pada dirinya sendiri, karena namanya adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Tetapi ia berkata-kata pada punggung seorang gadis yang tengah memilah-milah buku di perpustakaan. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap Gaara tanpa ekspresi, "ada apa?"

Gaara menunduk dan menjitak kepala gadis itu tiba-tiba, "baka janai no ka? Kau pikir berapa lama aku menunggumu di kantin? Berhenti membaca sekarang juga!" hardiknya pelan. Tetapi Hyuga Hinata hanya mencibir sambil mengusap-usap benjol di kepalanya, "aaargh, Gaara, aku lagi sibuk nih." Keluhnya, "bisa ga-…"

Kata-kata Hinata terhenti saat matanya beradu dengan pelototan maut Gaara, dan detik itu juga gadis itu mengembalikan buku-buku yang hendak dibacanya secepat kilat.

"Oke. Kita makan." Akhirnya Hinata menyentuh lengan Gaara dengan jemarinya, lalu menarik pemuda berwajah tirus itu ke arah kantin dengan hati berdebar-debar.

Mereka tinggal bersebelahan flat. Hinata adalah orang daerah yang mendapat beasiswa ke Perguruan Higashino, sedangkan Gaara sedang belajar untuk mandiri, makanya ia keluar dari Rumah Besar Sabaku di Distrik Chiba, dan menetap di Distrik Higashiyama. Gaara lebih tua satu tahun, meski mereka kini sama-sama kelas 2. Mereka selalu bersama, karena mereka memilih begitu. Mungkin karena sayang, mungkin juga karena terbiasa. Mungkin juga bagi keduanya sendirian sangatlah menyakitkan. Yeah, aku juga setuju.

"Gaara…"

"Hmm…"

Sore itu keduanya berjalan beriringan di pertokoan Higashiyama. Hinata melirik wajah tanpa ekspresi Gaara, lalu meraih tangan besarnya dan bergelayut manja di samping pemuda itu. Membuat Gaara sampai menoleh dan balas menatap gadis itu heran.

"Kenapa kau?"

Hinata tersenyum manis, tanpa ragu-ragu menampakkan rona di pipinya, "he he he, Gaara, aku senang sekali nih!" serunya.

Gaara mengerinyitkan dahi, "karena tanganku?" tanyanya asal.

Hinata manyun sekali, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di sekeliling lengan Gaara, "yee, bukan, dasar Gaara piktor! Hari ini aku ditembak cowok! KYAAAA!" lalu dengan energi yang entah muncul dari mana Hinata melepas lengan Gaara dan malah memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat. Membuat beberapa gadis menoleh dengan iri. Membuat sepasang suami istri menatap dengan sinis.

"Hi-Hinata!" Gaara berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuh raksasanya, "oi,oi! Baka-onna! Dasar ga tahu malu! Lepaskan aku!"

Hinata tak menggubrisnya. Ia malah mendongak, berkata sambil tertawa, "ne, ne, aku harus jawab apa dooong, Gaara? Ini pertamakalinya sih, hi hi hi…" gadis itu lalu melepaskan Gaara, memberi ruang bagi sahabatnya.

Gaara garuk-garuk kepala. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Sebenarnya di dalam hati ini ada perasaan tak rela. Tetapi tentu saja Gaara tak mampu mengungkapkannya. Jadi ia hanya diam saja…

Pertanyaan kenapa muncul di benak Hinata. Ketika ia berendam di dalam bak mandinya malam itu, perasaan bahagia karena senior kelas 3 menyatakan cinta padanya ternyata tak sebanding dengan rasa penasaran yang menghantuinya.

Mengapa Gaara diam?

Padahal biasanya komentarnya lebih pedas dari sambal. Ia yang selalu tersenyum mengejek kalau Hinata menceritakan impian-impiannya, kali ini memilih untuk diam. Membuat hati ini semakin penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan pemuda itu?

"Bodoh…" Hinata bangkit dan mengeringkan tubuhnya, " gara-gara Gaara moodku rusak…"

Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Anggota kelas 3 klub drama, dimana biasanya orang-orang aneh berkumpul. Tetapi tidak bagi Naruto yang menawan. Ia yang digosipkan memiliki dua kepribadian, karena ketika ia dipentas begitu atraktif dan bersinar, di luar panggung ia hampir-hampir tak bicara apa-apa. Sangat tenang, sangat misterius, sangat menarik perhatian.

Ya, Naruto adalah pemuda yang menyatakan cinta pada Hinata. Di salah satu sudut perpustakaan saat Hinata tengah membaca. Memang tidak kentara, tetapi selama ini perpustakaan yang dilewati Naruto apabila hendak menuju ruang klubnya membuatnya menikmati sosok Hinata yang duduk membaca.

Hanya saja, Naruto hampir-hampir tak pernah melihat kursi kosong di sebelah Hinata terisi oleh Gaara. Mungkin ini pula yang namanya takdir, agar ia tak ragu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Jadi, apa yang biasanya kau baca?"

Gaara merengut. Ia benar-benar merengut bagai kanak, karena ketika ditinggalnya Hinata sebentar untuk mengambil buku lain, di sebelah gadis itu kini duduk Narutoi. Di kursiNYA.

Hinata tersenyum sedikit, merasa tak nyaman karena pandangan menusuk Gaara yang terpaksa duduk di kursi lain menghantam punggungnya, "a-anu… sempai, bagaimana kalau kita bicara di tempat lain saja?" tanyanya. Naruto balas menatapnya heran, "eh, kenapa?"

Hinata bangkit dari kursinya, "tidak." Matanya melirik Gaara, tetapi segera berpaling karena yang bersangkutan balas memberikannya tatapan mematikan, "tiba-tiba aku ingin makan crepes di taman. Sempai mau ikut?" tanyanya riang.

Eksentrik.

Saking tidak pahamnya Naruto terhadap gadis aneh itu, dibiarkannya rasa penasaran menuntunnya bangkit untuk mengikut langkah Hinata. Sementara Gaara menatap mereka berdua yang pergi keluar perpustakaan sambil bercengkerama, lalu kembali menunduk menekuri buku yang dibacanya.

Padahal kegusaran memenuhinya. Padahal kecemburuan mengusiknya.

"Hn." Dari sudut bibirnya pelan terdengar umpatan, "baka onna…!"

"Waaah…." Hinata menatap crepe' choco-cheese-banana kesukaannya dengan mata berbinar-binar, "oishii…"

Naruto yang memerhatikan wajahnya kini tersenyum lembut, "darimana kau tahu itu enak? Kau hanya melihatnya, kan?" candanya. Hinata merengut ke arah Naruto, "jahatnyaaa…! Sempai, dimana-mana, makanan enak itu dilihat aja udah enak, tau!" Lalu ia menggigit ujung crepe-nya, "hwaaah, umeeei!"

"He he he… sori deh…" Naruto tertawa, sementara matanya tak lepas dari Hinata, "tapi kau benar-benar orang yang berbeda…"

Hinata menoleh, matanya balas menantang tatapan Naruto sementara bibirnya berucap, "memangnya sempai mengira aku ini seperti apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangkat tangan, lalu dengan berani ia mengusap sedikit cokelat di ujung bibir Hinata, "kupikir kau orangnya anti-sosial-hey, jangan cubit aku- tapi setelah bicara denganmu, ternyata kau asik sekali." Ujarnya, kini mengusap lengannya yang dicubit Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lebar, "benarkah?" sahutnya riang, "waah, sempai membuatku berdebar-debar nih, hi hi hi hi…" ia tertawa, dengan berani menampakkan rona di pipinya. Membuat Naruto ikut merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ia ingin memiliki.

Tidak tahu bagaimana bisa seperti ini, tetapi monster dalam diri Naruto terbangun karena senyuman Hinata. Benar-benar perempuan yang berbahaya, karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto ingin bercinta dengannya. Disini. Sekarang juga.

"Oh iya." Hinata bangkit, sementara tatapan Naruto terus-menerus menguncinya, "sempai, klub drama itu seperti apa sih?" tanyanya, "aku suka sih nonton klub drama kalau lagi tampil…" Naruto tersenyum saat gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya dan membiarkan Naruto menyentuh jemarinya, "…tapi Gaara kadang nggak mau nonton, padahal parodi di klub drama lucu-lucu…"

Naruto mengerjap sekali.

Gaara?

Apa gadis ini sedang bicara tentang Gaara yang _itu_? Sabaku no Gaara?

Kalau begitu…

"Kalau begitu, lain kali akan kukenalkan kau pada anak-anak klub drama…" Naruto ikut bangkit, kemudian mengajak gadis itu berjalan beriringan ke arah gedung perpustakaan.

"Eeh? Memangnya bisa ya, sempai?"

"Tentu saja." Naruto yang tadi hanya berani menggandeng Hinata, kini mengangkat tangan dan merangkulnya, "kau kan kocak, pasti mereka suka."

"Heeeh? Kok aku dibilangin kocak? Aku kan keren, sempai!"

"Hai, hai." Naruto tertawa renyah, "Hinata keren…. Boleh kupanggil begitu?"

Kali ini ia melihat wajah Hinata merona lagi, bahkan sampai gadis itu tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya menunduk, menggerutu malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengeratkan rangkulannya di sekeliling pundak Hinata. Wah, rasanya sulit sekali hanya bertahan agar tak lebih buruk dari merangkulnya. Membuat Naruto keheranan juga di dalam hati. Padahal dia sangat tenang, dia mampu mengendalikan emosinya.

Tapi kenapa gadis itu seperti meminta untuk disentuh?

"Gadis bodoh…"

"Heeh?" Saat Hinata mengangkat wajah, di depan meja belajarnya berdiri Gaara sambil berkacak pinggang, "Gaara, kok tiba-tiba…"

"BodohBodohBodohBodohBodoh…"

Kenapa dia? Pekik Hinata di dalam hati, "G-G-Gaaraaa…" lalu ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan untuk bergelayut manja di lengan sahabatnya, tetapi Gaara berkelit sambil terus bergumam.

"…BodohBodohBodohBodohBodoh…"

"Gaaraaa!" Hinata mengejar Gaara, yang terus saja berkelit apabila gadis itu hendak mendekat, "kamu kenapa sih?" hardik Hinata.

Gaara berhenti bergumam, juga berhenti bergerak. Ia hanya melemparkan pandangan mematikan yang biasa dilakukannya kalau sedang kesal. Ya. Ia kesal. Bukan karena ia ditinggal sendirian di perpustakaan sementara Hinata makan crepe, bukan karena saat kembali dari sana ia melihat lengan Naruto merangkul Hinata.…!

Emm, sepertinya yang kusebutkan diatas cukup jadi alasan mengapa Gaara kesal…

"Gaaraa…" Hinata melangkah sekali, hendak menyentuh dada bidang Gaara tempat dia selama ini bersandar, ketika pemuda itu malah beranjak pergi sambil berbisik pelan, "aku tidak ada perlu apa-apa lagi, gadis bodoh. Sampai jumpa besok."

EH! Hinata membelalak kaget. Apa _sih _yang sedang terjadi disini! Pekiknya pada hatinya lagi, kenapa Gaara menjadi begitu aneh?

"Kamu jadian sama Naruto-sempai?"

Sudah lama, sudah lama sekali Gaara ingin bertanya seperti itu, ketika ia keduluan Obito. Di kelas 2-1 itu Gaara yang duduk dibelakang Hinata diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua temannya.

"Belum kok." Hinata tertawa malu, "Obito ini bicara apa sih, he he he…"

"Syukurlah…" Uchiha Obito menghela napas lega, saat matanya menangkap basah ekspresi lega tercermin di wajah Gaara sekilas. Dahinya mengerinyit dengan curiga.

"Tapi Obito…" Hinata menoleh ke arah Obito, "kira-kira kujawab apa ya, Naruto-sempai itu. Aku bingung nih…"

Obito mengangkat sebelah alis, "kamu suka ga sama dia?" tanyanya sinis.

Hinata berpikir sejenak, "emm, suka sih… dia baik. Trus joke-nya bagus. Tapi…" Hinata merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, menerawang menatap kosong ke arah langit di luar jendela, "orangnya kayaknya serius banget. Bikin penasaran…"

Gaara bisa melihat wajah Obito merona. Pemuda itu tertunduk, pelan digelengkan kepalanya sambil menggerutu dalam hati, 'Hinataaaa, sampai kapan kau mau menjebak orang lain seperti itu~~~? Paling tidak mengertilah perasaan mereka yang tidak bisa menggapaimu, baka-onna!'

Obito tersenyum, lalu ikut merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Bedanya, ia menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, "waah, jadi kau menyukainya? Kenapa malah bingung?" tanyanya.

Hinata kini menatap Obito, tersenyum lebar bagaikan kanak, "he he he, soalnya Gaara saja lebih tua sebulan daripada sempai sih, he he he he…."

Apa? Pekik kedua pemuda yang mendengarkan itu di dalam hati masing-masing.

'Jadi aku passing grade-mu?' keluh Gaara. Kini ia bisa merasakan tatapan sinis Obito atasnya. Membuatnya pura-pura membaca agar tak ketahuan kalau ia jadi kikuk karena pengakuan Hinata.

Obito menghela napas panjang.

Ia sudah tahu kalau Hinata tak dapat dimiliki. Selama masih ada Gaara yang terus berada di sampingnya, Obito dan banyak pemuda lain takkan bisa memiliki Hinata. Sudah begitu, seolah tak sadar apa yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan, Hinata tetap saja memberikan perhatian. Seolah-olah ia memang ditakdirkan menjadi penggoda.

"Begitu ya…" Obito kembali tersenyum pada Hinata, "he he he, berarti beruntung sekali pria yang lebih tua dari Gaara…"

Hinata mengangguk-angguk riang, sementara Gaara di belakangnya ingin sekali menarik rambut gadis itu dan menghardiknya agar berhenti membuat Obito melirik diri_nya_ dengan sinis.

Pada dasarnya Hinata menyukai lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. Sedikit rahasianya akan kubeberkan disini. Ketika baru masuk, Hinata pernah menyukai Ketua Murid yang saat itu sudah kelas 3. Ini tak diberitahukannya pada siapapun, karena Hinata adalah tipe gadis yang sangat hati-hati kalau soal perasaannya. Akhirnya, Ketua Murid itu lulus dan sampai sekarang, kenangan akan pemuda itu masih disimpan Hinata. Pertemuan pertama mereka di gerbang sekolah, berselisih di lorong, atau ketika Hinata duduk satu meja dengannya di perpustakaan, ia sudah begitu bahagia hingga tak mampu bersuara. Ia menikmati mencinta, karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu lebih indah, dimana kau harus memiliki kendali untuk tak mengungkapkannya-…

"Hhhh…."

Hinata menghela napas panjang, sementara di hadapannya terbentang buku pr-nya untuk hari esok.

Apa sih yang kurang darinya? Ia pintar, wajahnya juga tidak jelek, dan ia supel sehingga orang-orang susah membencinya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih sempurna, yaitu Naruto-sempai, yang selalu tersenyum dan selalu sabar menanti jawabnya.

Tapi ada yang kurang.

Hinata tak tahu mengapa, tetapi hati ini merasa tak puas hanya menerima segala keberuntungannya. Mungkin ia memang serakah, mungkin ia juga inginkan sedikit tantangan dari kisah cintanya. Hanya saja, dunia nyata bukanlah roman. Cinta yang dirasakan anak manusia bukanlah perasaan berdebar yang menyenangkan. Tetapi menyakitkan. Penuh rasa bersalah, penuh rasa gundah, penuh kewaspadaan. Apakah akan abadi, atau hanya rapuh bagaikan kaca?

"Aku tidak siap dengan ini semua…" Hinata merebahkan kepalanya, ketika tiba-tiba saja matanya bertatapan dengan wajah Gaara.

"G-G-Gaara….?"

"Tidak siap dengan apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, membiarkan rona menghiasi pipinya ketka ia menjawab sambil tergagap-gagap, "Gaaraaa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan tiba-tiba masuk kamar cewek dong!" rengeknya sembari menarik sebelah pipi Gaara dengan gemas.

Gaara membiarkan pipinya ditarik Hinata. Matanya masih menatap gadis itu tanpa jeda, "apa, Hinata? Kau tidak siap dengan apa?" tanyanya.

Hinata menelan ludah. Ia tak bisa menjawabnya, hanya bisa menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara.

Sementara Gaara terus menatapnya, terus memojokkannya tanpa memberikannya kesempatan untuk memalingkan muka.

_Tak ingin sendiri…_

"G-G-Gaara, kamu bicara apa sih… aku tadi cuman ngelantur kok, he-he he-he…" Hinata menundukkan kepala, berbicara sambil tertawa canggung.

_Karena tak ingin ditinggal sendiri, makanya memilih berdua…_

Gaara tak bicara apa-apa. Matanya terus saja menyiksa, menyudutkan Hinata sekalian melampiaskan segala kekesalannya. Ia tidak suka gadis itu menggunakan dirinya sebagai tameng. Sebagai penghalang. Seolah-olah ia penjaga. Seolah-olah ia benteng. Ia manusia, ia bukan sebuah benda yang bisa dibanding-bandingkan Hinata dengan lelaki lain.

"Hei, gadis bodoh…"

Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghukumnya, begitu pikir Gaara di dalam hatinya, dan kali ini gadis itu sudah pasti akan menyesal karena telah berani memanfaatkannya.

Hinata kembali menelan ludah, menyadari kekelaman tanpa dasar yang mulai menerkamnya ketika mendengar kata-kata Gaara bergaung di telinganya. Ia tahu Gaara jengkel, tapi masa' karena ia tak ingin membicarakan apa yang sedang dibayangkannya?

"G-Gaaraaaa…" Hinata mendekat, kini tangannya pelan menyentuh kaos Gaara, "maaf-…"

Gaara mengambil napas, sebelum memotong kata-kata Hinata, "gadis bodoh…" matanya memicing, membuat Hinata berkeringat dingin, "jadilah pacarku."

Huh?

Hinata terpana, saat dari belakang ia merasakan dorongan yang membimbing tubuhnya agar merapat. Membuatnya terjepit diantara kedua lengan yang merangkulnya. Gaara mendekapnya, sementara pemuda itu menundukkan wajah, kini membisik di telinga Hinata, "jadilah pacarku, Hinata…" desahnya.

***To Be Continued***


	2. Chapter 2

What The Matter

A Fiction by

Ahmad Tobi

From A Story

"Now We're Lovers"

by

shirruetto

Disclaimer

Original character "NARUTO" by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning

**Super OOC**

Hinata menunduk.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah, tidak biasanya ia diam saja. Padahal ia selalu ribut dengan Gaara. Mengurusi kemejanya. Memperbaiki dasinya. Kadang-kadang mengusilinya agar bisa mengacak-acak rambut pemuda itu.

Tapi ia luar biasa pendiam hari ini. Hanya berjalan beriringan dengan Gaara, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

'Aku… jadian dengan Gaara…' pelan Hinata mengulang kata yang terdengar asing di telinganya itu. Memang ia pernah membayangkannya, dan kalau sampai apa yang dibayangkannya menjadi kenyataan… wah…

Gaara tertegun melihat Hinata tiba-tiba merinding.

'Yah…' Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu lalu menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan mata yang kelelahan, 'ga cuman kamu kok yang bingung, Hinata. Aku juga ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini perkembangannya…' keluhnya di dalam hati sembari mengingat lagi peristiwa tadi malam, 'padahal kalau kau menolakku, semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana…'

…

"Hhhhh…" keduanya sama-sama menghela napas, dan sama-sama terkejut sesudahnya.

…

Jadi, ketika keduanya sampai di kelas, dan tidak bicara apa-apa melainkan duduk di kursi masing-masing tanpa keinginan untuk saling berinteraksi, tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan kecurigaan dari beberapa teman dekat mereka.

Contohnya Obito. "Hinata-chan," tanyanya sambil sesekali melirik Gaara yang berdisukusi dengan Ketua Kelas, "kau bertengkar dengan Gaara?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hinata balas menatap Obito dengan heran, "bertengkar? Nggak tuh." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk alisnya, "memangnya kelihatan seperti itu ya?" ia tertawa, sementara hatinya berbisik, 'tuh kan, jadian aja dikira orang musuhan…'

Obito mengerinyitkan dahinya, "tapi…" ia menunjuk Gaara, "biasanya Gaara lebih rapi dari hari ini." Gumamnya sembari melihat dasi Gaara yang tidak berbentuk, "jangan-jangan…"

Hinata membelalak. Ah, apakah secepat ini ketahuan?

"Tangannya keseleo." Tiba-tiba suara Gaara menyadarkan kedua muda itu dari pembicaraan mereka. Hinata balas menatap Gaara tak percaya, ketika Gaara meliriknya dingin. Akhirnya gadis itu memalingkan wajah, takut membantah.

Gaara menatap Obito lagi, "tangannya sakit kalau diangkat, makanya nggak bisa masangkan dasi." Jelasnya, "tapi kalau kau mau, kau bisa coba perbaiki, Obito."

Obito mengendikkan bahu, "ah, aku pass saja." Ujarnya sambil menoleh pada Hinata, kini bertanya dengan khawatir, "kau keseleo?kenapa?"

Hinata tak berani menjawab. Ia hanya tertawa cengengesan sekali, lalu bangkit dan pergi keluar begitu saja. Gaara mengejar Hinata hingga mereka bertemu di lorong. Begitulah lanjutannya. Mereka saling berhadapan, saling bertatapan.

Akhir-akhir ini 'bersuara' bukan lagi hal penting di antara keduanya.

"Gaara…" pelan Hinata menggumam.

"Hinata…" dengan mudahnya ia menyebut nama Hinata dengan lembut, seolah dada Hinata takkan berdebar karenanya, seolah sekujur tubuh Hinata takkan gemetar saking malunya, "maaf soal tadi…" pintanya.

Hinata menelan ludah.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak terhanyut oleh pesona Gaara yang dengan kuatnya membuatnya hampir bertekuk lutut di hadapan pria itu. "tidak apa-apa." Bisiknya pelan. Ini yang dibencinya dari Gaara. Pesonanya. Perhatiannya. Bahkan suaranya yang bernada rendah.

_Gaara, diciptakan untuk mendominasi apapun yang berada disekelilingnya._

"Kalau begitu…" Gaara mengulurkan tangan, "ayo kita kembali ke kelas…"

Bahkan kebaikannya terasa menyiksa.

Hinata tahu, kalau hanya dirinya yang bergelayut manja dan memeluk Gaara, ia masih aman karena Gaara tak pernah membalasnya. Tapi kalau Gaara sudah bertindak, seperti dekapannya tadi malam, maka itu adalah pertanda bagi Hinata.

_Jangan biarkan ia menyentuhmu barang seujung rambut._

"Ayo." Sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, Hinata berjalan melalui Gaara. Membuat Gaara terpana. Membuatnya tiba-tiba merasakan malu yang amat sangat.

Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

'Apakah… apakah aku sebegitu jeleknya hingga ia menolak uluranku? Pikir pemuda itu tak percaya, 'maksudku, ayolah, sekarang aku pacarnya. Masa menyentuhku saja ia tidak mau?'

Sambil terus berfikir ia berbalik dan mengikuti langkah Hinata, 'aku benar-benar tidak paham denganmu, Hinata. Apa salah kalau aku sedikiiiit saja bersikap baik padamu? Apa salah kalau aku ingin lebih hangat?

Apa kau lebih memilih aku tetap dingin bagai topeng yang selama ini kupakai? Apa kau lebih tertarik dengan aku yang begitu?' gerutunya dengan nada frustasi.

Tapi Hinata sendiri tak tahu, mengapa jantungnya tak berhenti berdebar. Mengapa saat namanya disebut, ia ingin melompat dan mendekap Gaara erat. Menyelami lekuk tubuhnya. Menghirup aromanya. Ia tak tahu perasaan apa ini, dan ia takut akan menjadi gila karenanya.

"Aku tidak mencintai Gaara…" desisnya pada dirinya sendiri, "aku menghormatinya sebagai rekan. Aku menyayanginya sebagai saudara. Tidak mungkin aku berani jatuh cinta padanya!"

Mungkin kau benar, Hinata. Mungkin kau memang tidak mencintainya. Mungkin kau hanya terbawa perasaan karena ia tiba-tiba memintamu jadi pacarnya.

"Ralat." Desis Hinata lagi, "yang benar, 'ia memberi perintah',"

Ya. Dia memberi perintah. Tetapi…

Hinata, kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa kau terus-menerus memikirkannya?

_Kenapa setiap kau bicara dengan teman-temanmu, nama Gaara selalu tersebut?_

"Sialan…"

Hinata menggeram.

Siang itu ia duduk menekuri buku yang dibacanya, mati-matian menahan marah. Pelan ia menggumamkan kata-kata, menenangkan hatinya agar tak meledak.

"Semua ini gara-gara Gaara-…eh?" saat ia mengangkat wajah, di jendela ia melihat Naruto. Ia terbelalak kaget, karena Gaara berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan Shino, Ketua Klub Drama.

"Apa lagi yang direncanakan si bodoh itu?" Hinata bangkit berdiri, menatap ketiga orang yang sepertinya terlibat pembicaraan serius itu.

Jangan-jangan…

"Gaara!"

Gaara menoleh, ketika dari arah perpustakaan ia melihat Hinata berlari-lari ke arahnya. Ia berbalik dan memerhatikan gadis itu dengan heran, "Hime…"

"Jangan panggil aku gitu deh…" Hinata nyeletuk diantara nafasnya yang terengah, "Hinata terdengar lebih seksi… heh heh heh…" ia tertawa dengan riangnya.

Gaara menyipitkan mata. Gadis ini mau dihajar ya?

"Oh iya. Gaara sedang apa?" tanyanya sambil beralih menatap Naruto dan Shino.

"Ah," Naruto tersenyum ke arah Hinata, "Gaara memberikan ini untuk klub drama." Ia menyodorkan sebuah undangan pementasan. Keluarga Sabaku adalah keluarga para pecinta seni (kecuali Gaara sendiri). Mereka memiliki sebuah pusat kebudayaan di Chiba.

"Di Sabaku Culture Center ada teater yang setiap malam sabtu diisi oleh klub drama dari berbagai SMU." Shino melanjutkan, "kebetulan minggu ini kami diundang."

"Ooh…" Hinata melirik Gaara, "jadi Gaara ini kurir?"

Gaara menggerutu, "cuman kali ini saja kok…" keluhnya, "kalau bukan sekolahku, mana aku mau…"

Hinata menghela napas lega, karena ternyata bukan seperti yang dipikirkannya. Ia tersenyum pada ketiga pemuda itu, "he he he, kalau begitu, aku akan mengajak teman-teman untuk menontonnya, ah!" putusnya.

Shino tersenyum, "waah, semangat sekali. Kalau begitu kami juga harus menampilkan yang terbaik kan?" ia melirik Naruto, yang djawab Naruto dengan anggukan.

"Ya." Ia mengangkat tangan untuk menepuk rambut Hinata, "terima kasih, Hime-chan…"

Hinata tersenyum, membiarkan rona menyapu wajahnya saat hangatnya tangan Naruto menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

Tapi kesenangan itu tidak mencapai Gaara. Ia hanya mengantongi kedua tangannya di saku, berusaha menahan kepalan yang ingin menghajar Naruto. Atau si bodoh Hinata, yang dengan **bodoh**nya merasa takut disentuh Gaara, tapi malah memperbolehkan orang asing menepuk kepalanya.

Dasar gadis brengsek!

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya?"

Malam itu mereka berada di dapur apartemen Hinata. Yang seorang tengah mengupas kentang, sedang yang lain meracik bumbu. Bikin apaan sih?

"Nasi Kare." Jawab keduanya serentak. Oke. Sekarang lanjutkan saja.

"Kok malah balik nanya?" Gaara menoleh, "kau pacarku. Apa susahnya bilang begitu pada Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Tapi-…" Hinata sudah hendak membantah.

"Hei, tangan jangan berhenti." Celetuk Gaara. Membuat Hinata kembali mengupas kentang sambil melanjutkan, "ne, bagaimana kalau dia marah? Trus kalau dia sedih siapa yang menghibur?"

Gaara tak tahan lagi.

Dengan kasar dihempaskannya pisau ke atas talenan, "Dengar aku!" raungnya. Hinata terkesiap.

Gaara berbalik dan mencengkeram kaos Hinata, "dengar, Hinata. Kalau kau berpikir bahwa semua orang di dunia harus mendapatkan _happy ending_, maka kau salah besar!"

"T-tapi…" Hinata membantah lagi, meski kini lebih lirih, "tapi Gaara, aku hanya…"

"Jangan berpikiran kalau kau hanya akan memberikan orang lain kebahagiaan saja, Hinata. Kau juga bisa memberikan mereka luka!" geram Gaara lagi, mengingat betapa tersiksanya para pemuda yang menyukai Hinata tetapi hanya bisa mengganggunya, tanpa bisa memilikinya.

"Tapi bukankah untuk itu manusia hidup, Gaara. Manusia hidup untuk memberikan kenangan baik…" desah Hinata takut-takut, "karena itu aku sangat takut menyakiti Naruto-sempai…"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Gaara akhirnya berteriak, menyerukan kekesalannya.

Hinata terdiam.

Ia hanya menatap Gaara dengan kosong, seolah-olah telah diambil roh dari tubuhnya.

Gaara melepaskan cengkeramannya, kini berkata dengan nada yang lebih lirih, "Hinata," bisiknya, "apa kau tahu, ketika kau memberikan satu kebahagiaan maka orang lain akan menerima satu kesedihan dari kebahagiaan." Kini matanya yang menatap Hinata kembali tercemarkan amarah, "Kau mau tahu kenapa? Itu karena mereka seimbang. Kalau tidak ada salah satu, maka tidak ada dua-duanya. Dan harusnya kau mengerti hal semudah itu, gadis bodoh!"

Keheningan merayap, saat Hinata kembali tak bicara. Otaknya sibuk mencerna, sementara hatinya meringis inginkan lari.

Ia takut pada Gaara.

Ia takut pada kebenaran kata-kata Gaara.

"Kalau begitu…" pelan ia bersuara, ketika Gaara melihat setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya, "kalau begitu apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini, Gaara?" ringisnya. Ia menunduk, mulai menangis bagaikan kanak, "bagaimana kalau tanpa sengaja aku menyakiti perasaan orang lain?"

Takut menyakiti. Gaara mendapat kesimpulan mengenai gadis di hadapannya ini. Entah bagaimana masa lalunya, Gaara tidak peduli. Tapi masa lalu itu telah membuat gadisnya seperti ini. Menjadi orang yang takut dibenci.

Gaara tiba-tiba menyadarinya.

Sejak kapan frasa 'gadis bodoh' berubah bunyi menjadi 'gadis_nya_'?

"Maaf…"

Dengan mata yang sembab, Hinata melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Di belakangnya, Gaara tak menjawab meski tangannya kembali mengolah bumbu.

Hinata menunduk, menatap wortel yang –mungkin- jadi asinan karena terkena air matanya. Wah, harus dicuci lagi tuh.

"Aku juga."

Gerakan Hinata terhenti. Tiba-tiba gemuruh itu datang lagi. Gemuruh di hati yang nggak tahu diri apakah ini saat yang tepat atau tidak, dan malah dengan sengaja menghangatkan pipi Hinata.

Hanya satu kalimat, tetapi segala sesak di dada ini tiba-tiba luruh. Berganti dengan debar.

_Apakah benar aku menyukai Gaara?_

Kata itu berulang-ulang terbersit di pikirannya, membuat wajahnya terus merona, merona, merona hingga telinga. Sekarang wortelpun sudah seperti di cacah tidak keruan, seperti potongan mayat korban pembunuhan. Semua itu karena rona sialan.

"Hei, hei, mood boleh rusak, tapi kinerja jangan ikut rusak." Dari balik punggungnya, Hinata bisa mendengar gerutu Gaara yang sepertinya tertarik mendengar suara pisau yang menghantam talenan dengan irama berbeda.

Hinata memperlambat gerakannya, "maaf…" desahnya.

Gaara memasukkan bumbu ke dalam panci, "ya." Gerutunya, "kalau sudah, cuci sekali lagi. Nanti jadi asin karena air matamu, gadis bodoh…"

Hinata kembali menunduk, "maaf…"

Gaara menggertakkan gigi.

"BERHENTI MINTA MAAF, BRENGSEK!"

Hinata terkesiap, hingga tak sadar kalau ia mencincang telunjuknya sendiri, "eh?"

"Hinata!" Gaara buru-buru menghampiri Hinata. Hinata menatap ujung jarinya yang mengeluarkan darah, lalu diulurkannya jarinya pada keran sink, "ah, lagi-lagi teriris…"

Gaara terpana, melihat dengan tenangnya gadis itu merawat lukanya sendiri. Padahal sempat ia berfikir akan menyentuh tangan Hinata, lalu membersihkan dan membalutnya. Tapi Hinata sudah melakukannya sendiri. Gaara tidak perlu berbuat apa-apa.

Entah kenapa hal itu malah membuat Gaara gusar. _Tidak perlu berbuat apa-apa._

Gaara berbalik, kini menggerutu ke arah panci. Nah, ini yang gawat. Bisa-bisa kare-nya terkontaminasi!

"Gaara…"

"Hn!" Gaara menggumam di dalam hati, 'apa lagi sekarang? Pamer bandage?'

"Kok darahnya nggak mau berhenti ya?" kata-kata Hinata membuat Gaara melesat menghampiri dan menarik jemarinya.

…

"BODOH!"

Seketika itu pula ia meraih sebuah perban dan menekankan pada luka robek itu, "ini harus dijahit, bodoh!"

"Apa?" Hinata tersentak kaget. Ia menekan lukanya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara Gaara mematikan api dan mengambil ponsel serta dompetnya, "ayo kita ke klinik!"

"Heeh? Serius?"

Dan itu pengalaman pertama Hinata dijahit diujung jari. Rasanya geli, saat dimasukkan benang dan diikatkan. Ia duduk di ranjang pasien, sementara dokter dan suster merawat lukanya. Matanya sesekali menatap Gaara, yang menunggu sambil menggenggam tangannya yang lain.

Aneh.

Ketika seharusnya Hinata takut karena ia benci jarum, ia merasa keberadaan Gaara menenangkannya. Seperti ibu. Seperti ayah. Seperti keluarga.

_Apakah ia sebegitu takutnya hidup sendiri?_

"Selesai." Dokter bermata teduh itu tersenyum pada Hinata, "lain kali hati-hati ya."

Hinata pelan mengangguk, merasa kebas pada tangan kirinya yang dibius. Saat itu pula ia melihat genggaman Gaara menghilang, ketika pemuda itu bangkit dan mengikuti dokter.

Hinata menatap punggungnya dengan rindu. Sudah lama, sejak ia mengagumi punggung Gaara di upacara masuk. Ia tak menyangka, Gaara benar-benar terlihat seperti pria dewasa sekarang.

"Dik, kakakmu tampan sekali ya?" bisik suster yang memerban tangan Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke arahnya, hanya menatapnya dalam diam selama beberapa detik.

_Aku mengerti sekarang_, pikirnya.

Lalu ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyum dingin nan kejam, "bukan kok." Jawabnya dengan angkuhnya, "dia pacarku."

"Ne, Gaara…"

Keduanya berjalan beriringan malam itu, dilatar belakangi lampu-lampu yang menghidupkan kota di kala malam. Gaara menoleh ke arahnya, "apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

Hinata mendongak, lalu tersenyum manis sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "baikan."

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu dengan acuhnya ia jalan duluan, "kupikir apaan. Ternyata lagi-lagi bikin hal bodoh…" keluhnya.

"Gaaraaa…" Hinata mengejarnya, lalu menarik kaos di punggungnya dengan manja, "jangan cuekin aku dong! Gaara bodoh! Ga romantis! Masa baru jadian sudah ngedumel kayak kakek-kakek-" seorang kakek-kakek terkesiap mendengar ucapan Hinata, "ntar cepat keriputan tauk! Gaaraaa-.."

Seketika itu juga lengan besar Gaara merangkul seluruh Hinata ke dalam dadanya. Membuat gadis itu terhenti bicara. Takjub akan energi yang digunakan Gaara untuk memeluknya.

"Aargh! Dasar gadis bodoh! Apa maumu sih?" geram Gaara padanya.

Hinata mendongak, lalu kembali tersenyum bodoh karena tak bisa menyembunyikan ronanya lagi, "he he he, Gaara bau kare…"

"Nani? Kalau begitu Mukamu Bengkak!"

"Eh? Ga sopan! Ngatain mukaku bengkak! Ini namanya si chubby yang habis nangis!"

"Hmph!"

"Gaaraaaa!" dengan manja Hinata merengek pada pemuda itu, "bisa nggak sekaliii aja, kamu bersikap serius?"

"Memangnya kapan aku nggak serius?" tanya Gaara tak habis pikir, "kamu aja kali yang sukanya ngerusak suasana, baka-onna!"

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan lelah.

Duh, pengarang, desahnya, benar-benar deh, orang ini. Padahal aku mau bikin suasananya jadi romantis, tapi kenapa malah seperti ini lagi sih?

Gaara menatap Hinata yang kini menunduk, tak lagi melawan kata-katanya. Pelan ia menghela napas.

'Hhh… benar-benar kikuk…' keluh dua-duanya di dalam hati, 'gimana supaya bisa lebih mesra ya?'

…

Yeah, Memang mereka berdua sama-sama bingung kalau sudah menyangkut cinta. Soalnya dari berteman dulu sih, makanya kalau tiba-tiba dirayu kan rasanya aneh. Trus kalau tiba-tiba ngajak bermesra, malah jadi canggung karena sama-sama tahu sifat asli masing-masing. Ibaratnya, kehidupan mereka berdua hanya akan seperti ini saja. Meski 10 tahun, 20 tahun, bahkan puluhan tahun berikutnya.

Mungkin mereka masih terus bersama, atau malah berpisah sama sekali. Hmm, pilihan pertama itu pasti terjadi. Soalnya mereka sudah terjebak dalam benang merah ikatan, yang kurasa lebih kuat dari benang merah jodoh.

"Maaf…"

Naruto terdiam, saat Hinata menunduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?" pelan ia bersuara, berusaha menolak apa yang sedang berlaku atas dirinya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "Gaara." Desahnya.

Naruto mengambil napas, lalu menoleh ke arah lain sembari bergumam, "Apa, karena Gaara lebih tua sebulan dariku?" Hinata terpana, "aku sudah mendengarnya dari Obito. Carilah alasan lain, Hinata-chan."

Hinata menelan ludah.

"Aku pacaran dengan Gaara."

Huh?

Dalam sekejap Naruto kembali menatap Hinata lagi.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Pelan Hinata mengangguk, "um. Aku pacaran dengan Gaara, karena itu aku tak bisa menjadi pacar sempai. Maaf!"

Lalu gadis itu berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang mengulurkan tangan hendak memanggilnya.

Bukannya tak rela. Bukan pula ingin kesempatan kedua.

Ia ingin tahu bagaimana ceritanya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana Ketua Organisasi Kedisiplinan Sekolah yang bahkan menolak guru yang menyatakan cinta padanya menjadi pacar Hinata.

"Ah…"

Padahal dari sikapnya, Naruto mengira Gaara tidak tertarik secara seksual terhadap Hinata. (Gaara: siapa bilang?) Padahal tatapannya terhadap Hinata hanya seperti perlindungan seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

"Rupanya aku salah…" Naruto menunduk, ketika pelan sebuah senyum tipis membayang di bibirnya, "yah, seharusnya aku gagal sebagai aktor, karena dikelabui oleh akting seorang amatir…"

"Gaaraaa!"

Gaara mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, lalu kembali berbaring sambil menatap langit, "apa?" bisiknya, ketika ia merasa dingin pada dahinya.

"Aku bawa susu untukmu!" Hinata tersenyum lebar, sementara Gaara merenggut susu cokelat dingin dari dahinya.

"Ano ne, memang kau anggap aku ini kucing?" gerutunya.

"He he he, sori deeh. Sebagai gantinya, Gaara boleh cium aku satu kali." Jawab Hinata manja.

Gaara menghisap susunya selama beberapa saat, lalu matanya melirik Hinata, "satu kali? Di bibir?"

Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipinya, "di sini!"

Gaara menyeringai. Diletakkannya susunya, lalu dicondongkan badannya, "di pipi." Lalu diciumnya pipi Hinata dalam-dalam, sementara gadisnya terkekeh, kali ini merasakan saja saat getaran yang nyaman memenuhi tubuhnya. Gaara ikut terkekeh sekali, membisiki Hinata dengan kata-kata mesra sebelum menunduk, kini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu gadisnya.

"Pacaran itu enak ya…" gumam Gaara.

Hinata mengambil susu stoberi dan menghisapnya, "he he he… Atari maeda, desho?" jawabnya.

Keduanya menikmati crepe' di atap sekolah, dengan tangan yang saling tergenggam. Mungkin ada kalanya salah satu mengalah, agar canggung menghilang tergantikan kehangatan. Karena itu mereka tak dapat lagi dikatakan satu.

Mereka kini berdua.

***END***

Ps:

Gaara melirik Hinata dengan sinis, lalu menarik pipinya, "baka-onna!"

"Aaaah, Ittaaai! Gaara, berhenti bikin ancur suasana!"

"Tapi enakan gini…"

"Gaaraaa-…!"


End file.
